phaedrosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ratmen
The Ratmen are an Ultra invasive and Sneaky Ethnic group of Human like Rats who are known for their deceitful nature and Decentralized Nation.-802 The Tales of a Entrepreneur the only written history of the Ratmen before the age of Reform, Death and Cheese. Prelude: Before the Conquests and reforms made by Byz Big Che and his Junta the Ratmen were a confederation of semi united Ratmen Kings with short lived dynasties due to the nature of politics and reforms that the Nobles and Kings did not agree with. There was only 3 main Dynasties that lasted for several Generations since Ratmen Die quick due to their fast aging and hyper metabolism which allows them to age at an alarming rate. Chapter one:The Age of the Orchillium. They were originally Humans living near the birth-site of the birthplace of Grac'Gule'Sul or known as mountain of Dregs in the Human Tongue.Until one generation of mountain dwellers Unearthed strange looking stones that bore a green looking shroud.If the stones were to be touched the one who touched it would have it's skin burned or worse ignited in a blaze of green fire. the mountain tribe who's names are forgotten to time. soon found a way to grab this material soon to be named Orchellium ''for it bore the colours of hellfire green.Once they discovered how to handle the stones they soon started to worship it, bringing food and an assortment of minerals. Though one day a weary rat made it's nest near the stones and the people soon worshiped it as it was a deity of some sort, but after several months the spawn of the rat started to grow and grow it soon bore more abominations, the mountain people seeing the growth of the Ratmen they soon worshiped as it's protectors and for the most part they were right. the Ratmen protected them but not for worshiping them but to protect their soon to be food source. But as the years drove on the Ratmen soon started to develop a language known today as Skven'grag'ule, the population soon picked this language up and began to lay the foundations for the age of Strife, Death and Trade. Chapter two: The Age of Vile Beginnings. After generations of living with the Ratmen the locals, a famine swept through the lands causing the Ratmen to eat and enslave the once prosperous mountain people.The people were caught off guard as they revered them as their protectors.Soon the MountainMen Rallied against the Ratmen causing a bloody war in order to preserve their kind than the Ratmen so they hunted them with a furious passion, but as it seemed to go against them the Ratmen a group of zealots rebelled against the Mountainmen and fought with The Ratmen for they feared reprisal from their deities. Soon Ratmen soon discovered how to infuse Swords spears and with Orchellium, once it was infused with the weapon or shield anyone who were not a Ratman or wore the special carrying equipment would be burned. This gave the Ratmen a massive advantage against their once peaceful worshipers, they are not only able to out breed them,but outmaneuver them as well as well as demoralize them with their weaponry. After several months of fighting, heavy casualties started to show the Mountain people they couldn't win so considering it took years for soldiers to be born and trained it dawned on them that they couldn't live in the mountains anymore and fled to neighboring nations which soon caused the Ratmen to be pushed back by a neighboring civilization which forced them from their ancient homeland and forced them and their followers underground. Chapter Three: The age of Political Religion and Dynasties -BBBC800 to -AFDC10. Not much is known about the Ratmen during this period due to the Ratmen's Mysterious vanishing During the age of Vile Beginnings, all that is known is a religion is formed called Skreekisism is founded by the Skreek Dynasty, they followed the principles of bodily love and hate for the outside people. Soon the Zealots are eaten due to the new religion for their beliefs teaches them to hate the humans or any humanoid looking creature that isn't a Rat. Though roughly 7 generations later the Skreek Dynasty had a civil war with the very successful Trading family of Fleet BBBC-290 to BBBC-46. After a bloody civil war the Skreek Dynasty won the war thanks to the discovery of Orchillium Powder and the creation of the Orchillium Powered SnipperShooter made by the blacksmiths called Skreekienstien and Fafrellowmeel who wouldn't have created this without the Humans using this type of weapons during a war that they saw and spied on. Chapter four: The Dregs of Shreek and the Age Squeek's Orchellium's fist. After the Civil war The Shreek Dynasty took complete power of the private industry system there would be no rich and powerful Ratman to go against him During this period the BBBC-46 to ARDC-10 Byz Biggie Che mother and father had just met. this is what many scholars believe to be the Age of Strife Death and Trade due to the civil war and the resurgence of Skaven trading with the outside world for food. During this period the Fleet Dynasty Fleed to the Human realms to gather soldiers of fortune in order overthrow the Skreek family, also during this period being killed by Ratmen Spies was extremely common due to the nature of the people since a rebellion could pop up at any given time.This gave birth the the Sect of Fleetism which believed in a free market and was pro outsider but called for almost total Kingship control. After years of gathering men The Fleet Dynasty starts the second Civil war BBBC-16 it is during this time BBC is found by a Humanoid cat and is being taught the art of war, proper administration and diplomacy. BBBC-13 the Fleet Dynasty wins the civil war due to outside intervention and the Kingdom becomes decentralized and the Economy for the most part flourishing until the Great Slan'Gesh'Sul. The Great war of Phaedros the southern Coalition falls to a bigger empire. BBC soon returns back to Vile Mountain Of Dregs and begins his political career BBBC-13 . After a year of gathering followers the Fleet dynasty is overthrown by the Squeek Dynasty which created another sect of Shreekisism called Squeekisism Which promoted a Strong centralized state with a state owned economy but Called for total domination of the people and required forced military service with no pay if the situation was drastic. During this time BBC became a well known figure and was head of the StormerRatguard but on BBBC-13 Byz Big Che Started the final civil war. Chapter 5 The Age of Byz Big Che. Due to BBC's Popularity and military knowledge he was able to Fight off with only 300 StomerRatguard 700 hundred Ratmen clansmen who rallied against BBC using his terrain against his enemy he out maneuvered them and baiting smaller ClanRats to fight him in his territory. Ultimately BBC only lost 60 Ratmen while Squeek MeekKiller lost 300 of his ClanRats, Squeek Fled to the capital to gather a stronger force and gathered ClanSnipperShooters and any loyal StormerRatGuards. While this was happening BBC Gathered his men and Campaigned throughout the the mountainside gathering anyRatman who hated Squeek he soon had an army of over1,700 Ratmen 300 of which were trained StormerRatSnipperShooters an 500 StomerRatGuardsmen and 1000 ClanRatsmen. During BBC's Campaign he met a strange old Rat who claimed to be a mystic who lived during the Age of Vile beginnings and was supposedly the first generation of Ratmen his name was Rattatouie he enlightened him and told him about a prophesy which would be completed after the age of Plague, this event created the final Sect of Shreekisism... Rattatouism this was the belief of a united Ratmen Empire that would comprise of the outside world and be prosperous with the Humans and other races as long as they don't plan to kill all of Ratmen Kind as well as promoted a Council of intelligent Ratmen that would rule with almost total domination and lead their kind to success in all fields. Chapter six the end of the age of Byz Big Che and the Age of Reform Death and Cheese. After 3 years of Campaigning BBC had the resources to tackle on Mountain of Dregs, Squeek MeekKiller had an army of 3,000 many of which were ClanRats who were loyal to the Squeek Dynasty there were only a hand full of StomerRatGuards and ClanSnipperShooters.As BBC and his army neared the gate many of the ClanRats Charged at them without second Thought all of which saw the Smaller army and wanted glory and gut's 1,900 Clan Rats Fell that day. Volley after volley the ClanRat's fell the rest of the defenders feared for their life the once numerous army had only 1,100 Ratmen left. The last battle would be fought on the field. It was a gorefest Rats Flinging themselves onto the Battle Field Byz Big Che would Soon face Squeek MeekKiller after hours of fighting the well trained army of BBC had stopped any kind of Push. Any weakened line that the BBC army had would not be exploitable during this battle. And finally during the Dawn Squeek MeekKiller Fell and was killed By BBC in glorious combat, BBC soon decapitated Squeek Meek Killer and marched on towards Mountain of Dregs the war was over "and the Age of Reform Death and Cheese was here", said Rattatouie. Chapter seven The age of Reform Death and Cheese ''ARDC . As BBC marched onto the old throne room of the past kings and queens of Ratmen kind, he threw out the notion of starting a new dynasty for it would soon follow up with a civil war so he gathered the most intelligent of Ratmen kind to form a council but not just any kind of council one that can be used to help the people while being authoritarian a Ratcouncil which was formed by the best of the best in each field that BBC viewed as important, there was the Economics adviser Fleet keelili, the Military adviser SkeekerGauger, the Voice of the people Cog Stone '''a forest goblin who helped BBC during his conquest. '''and finally the Big Cheese himself '''Byz Big Che. '''The first Reform this had never successfully been done in the Under Empire of the Ratmen due to the nature of politics but the council abolished the cast system created by the Shreek dynasty which allowed anyone to work their way up to a better position in the nation. They also banned the clan system no longer shall Ratmen kind be separated by clan or be prevented from fraternizing with other clans since now they are united by race and ideology, The State also now had centralized the military now preventing subordinates from calling the shots during a battle and began to stop other Ratmen from assassinating fellow captains and generals.Which was a common practice because of the very nature of greed.There would also be a weapons factory now instead of each clan providing various arms to its ClanRats, now the army is well armed and well stocked with the deadliest of weapons forged from Orchellium. The Economy was next to be reformed for it has always been a interesting subject considering it's really only been used by it's people rather than by a global economy the Ratcouncil came up with the Meso which would be only created by a centralized banking system owned by the Junta for the purpose of creating and handling the economy and each meso was "backed up by the state and it's orchelliumgold( this is the combination of Gold and Orchellium which creates a worthless but rare and pretty mineral which was now very imported for the economy). and The Final reform is the representation act,for each province in the Under Empire there must be inquisitors to see how the population is doing and ask if anything could be reformed, if needed it required a large sum of mesos for it to happen then the council will debate with all it's known facts about this new reform and see if it's economically possible or if it would mess with the situation of the people, if the reform is needed it would be implemented the next fiscal year.